A variable valve train disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-16766 (refer, for instance, to Paragraphs 0047 to 0049) is a variable valve train for an internal combustion engine that has two intake valves per cylinder. This variable valve train is capable of switching between a dual valve variable control state, in which the operating angles of both intake valves are continuously variable, and a single valve variable control state, in which the operating angle of one intake valve is continuously variable while the operating angle of the other intake valve remains large. In a high load, high rotation speed region, this variable valve train enters the dual valve variable control state and exercises control to set both intake valves at a large operating angle. In the other regions, however, this variable valve train enters the single valve variable control state and exercises control so that the operating angle of one intake valve is smaller than that of the other intake valve (refer, for instance, to Paragraph 0069 and FIG. 9).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-16766